


Maple's Smut Collection

by Maplestrazsa



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underlust, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Drabble Collection, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undertail, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplestrazsa/pseuds/Maplestrazsa
Summary: This is a collection of sinful fics. Each chapter will stand alone and most likely will be skeleton related.I am taking prompts for future chapters, if someone has a particular idea they want to see.18+ to read this fic.





	1. Underswap Fontcest

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will vary in length. Each will stand alone from each other unless a continuation of a chapter is requested. 
> 
> Skeletons are my weakness.

Sans loved his brother. More then a brother should love his sibling. For years he kept it a secret, content to just receiving hugs and the occasional cuddle during movie night. He had no reason to suspect Papyrus felt the same. 

"O-Oh STARS PAPPY!" Sans panted, spread legs wide over his brother's lap while the tall skeleton's nimble long fingers pressed into his wet folds. 

His brother had come home drunk from Muffet's. More drunk then any other night. The attempt to drag Papyrus up to his room to sleep it off ended up with both of them precariously slumped on the couch with Papyrus almost out cold pinning Sans beneath him.

When trying to squirm out from under his brother, Sans had inadvertently rubbed against a rather pressing need in Papyrus' pants. The result was Papyrus' hands suddenly all over Sans' ribs and spine while the tall skeleton muffled the surprised squeaks with a demanding kiss. 

Sans only struggled for a moment, before giving in. The guilt would come later, in the morning, when he thought of how he took advantage of his brother. Right now, leaning back into his Brother's rib cage, while Papyrus was three fingers deep into his pussy, Sans couldn't care about anything other then the flood of pleasure. 

"you feel amazing bro... so tight and wet for me. Just begging to be taken." The low sinful voice has Sans moaning, clenching on the fingers in need. 

"YES.. I WANT IT.. PLEASE P-PAPPY!" The tall skeleton had been teasing him for a while now, barely rubbing his clit and keeping him on the edge. Sans was more then ready to cum. 

He whined when then fingers left his body, legs twitching in need. So close! Large hands lifted him and turned him around, now facing the blushing orange face of his little brother. One held him up, pussy dripping blue magic down his femur, while the other pumped the large orange member beneath him.

Sans wasn't sure when Papyrus had freed his cock, and he didn't care as his brother lowered him down until the head was rubbing at his folds. 

"PLEASE! DON'T T-TEASE PAPPY..." Sans couldn't stop the whine when the large head rubbed into his clit, grinding into the sensitive nub. 

The tall skeleton gave a satisfied smirk, guiding his cock back to the dripping hole, letting gravity do the work by letting Sans' weight go. "don't worry bro, I'll make you feel good. So good you'll never want to leave.." 

Sans couldn't stop the scream when his full weight dropped him into the thick orange magic, catching his weight halfway down the shaft. Shuddering at the sensation of being split open, Sans carefully moved himself up, then further down, working the cock into himself carefully. "PAPPY, IT'S TOO BIG.."

He felt like his body was being split open, so full and still more to take. His brother shifted, rocking his hips to fully seat inside the dripping blue magic. Sans yelped, clinging to Papyrus' ribs as he shivered, speared wide on the magic.

"shh.. I got you bro. Just relax for me. Your so good for me ." Papyrus started gently rocking his hips, moving the length inside of Sans to stretch him out. Clinging to the bigger skeleton, Sans pressed his face into Papyrus' clavicle, feeling a skeleton kiss to his skull. 

Moans rang louder as Papyrus started to move, thrusting with more purpose and using his grip on Sans hips to lift the small skeleton up and back down. It made the thrusts slow but deep inside, stretching his pussy to the limit. 

The pace increased as they got closer to release, Sans already hovering on the edge from all the previous teasing, and Papyrus affected by the booze. Leaning up, Sans kissed the other skeleton with a whine, panting softly as his walls tightened on the cock. 

"I'M CLOSE. PAPPY PLEASE..." Sans clung to his brother as he set a brutal pace, holding his hips still and thrusting up into his pussy with hard strokes. 

"Yeah... I am too bro... so good.. so hot... so tight-Fuck!" Papyrus' hips stilled, ramrod straight as he emptied into the pussy, mixing orange and blue together. Sans moaned loudly at the feeling, walls clenching in orgasm to milk more magic into him. 

His brother went slack beneath him and when Sans finally got the energy to look he found Papyrus out cold, deeply asleep. Unable to stop himself Sans giggled quietly, lifting his hips to let Papyrus slip from his body and letting their conjured genitals disappear. 

Sans supposed he should get up and clean himself off, as well as Papyrus, before settling his brother in for the night. Maybe the taller skeleton wouldn't remember who he had sex with in the morning? 

He would deal with that when it came. Sans smiled softly, leaning in and gently kissing his brother' slack mouth in a skeleton kiss. "Thank you Papyrus."


	2. Papyrus (UT)/Sans (US)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started so innocently. Just a curiosity on what their brothers were keeping from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shouldn't like corrupting the cinnamon rolls so much. It's just so delicious though.

It started out innocently enough. Blueberry had found magazines while cleaning his brother's room and couldn't help but share with his new friend. They both were coddled by their brothers and they knew of the more... Lewd things that's the older skeletons kept from them. 

The images made them both flush heavily but they couldn't look away. Papyrus couldn't remember who suggested it but soon found himself beneath his smaller friend, being kissed while his ribs were being played with. What could it hurt to try and experiment by mimicking the magazine? Could it really feel that good?

Papyrus couldn't believe his brother had been keeping this from him, this all encompassing heat and pleasure. Their clothing hadn't stayed on long, bodies rubbing and grinding along each other, magic stirring. Blueberry took the lead, fingers teasing along wet folds and pressing inside. Papyrus thought the stretch was amazing, walls clenching on the foreign feeling.

Reciprocating, Papyrus reached down and started stroking the girthy length that Blueberry had made, the cock a bit short but would split him wide. The stout skeleton added a second finger, then a third. 

Their moans were quiet, self conscious of if their brothers would return unannounced. Teleporting had never been so terrifying, or arousing in the thought of being caught. 

Papyrus moaned loudly when blueberry pushed inside his cunt, the thick cock splitting his virgin folds with a slight sting. They panted and moaned, moving with inexperience but sensitive to all the new stimulating pleasure. A kiss was shared between them, Papyrus using his long reach to guide Blueberry's hips to aim for the spot deep inside that had him seeing stars. 

They didn't last long, too new to the sensations of pleasure, but Blueberry remembered to pull out. Bright blue magic coated Papyrus' ribs and pelvis, body twitching as his wet walls clenched over nothing, already missing the delightful stretch of the cock. 

They took a moment to rest, sharing soft kisses and some post sex cuddling, agreeing to clean up before their brothers showed up. The 5 minute shower turned into half an hour, Blueberry enjoying the experience of a cock stretching him open while being held against the wall. 

It was a miracle they cleaned up the evidence before Honey came back from Muffet's, wondering about the new blue and orange stain on his magazine.


End file.
